fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan DoCrean
|-|Human Form= |-|Demon Form= |-|True Demon Awakening= |-|Aspect of the Universe= Summary Jonathan DoCrean (Often called just Jon) is a warrior, criminal, and mortal blessed with the power of the demon, "Enden av verdener". He is the father of Adamine and the former partner of Asu. Years in the past, Jon met Adamines mother, and she conceived and gave birth to him. Jon was currently a notorious criminal, and a wanted thief. Jon did not want that to haunt his son, so he left his family. Jon eventually met a fellow wanted criminal, Asu. Asu and Jon hit it off immediately and they became great friends. The two of them agreed to adventure together, stealing and raiding. The two of them also often fought each other to see who would win. Asu won a majority of the time, though Jon was not completely outclassed. Jon and Asu eventually got caught committing a grand crime, attempting to steal the most prized gems of the royal family. They were both given life sentence's. Asu was sentenced to life in the North Radabund Pit, as was Jon. But before their first day, Jon Disappeared. No one knew what happened to him, but it was believed that he broke out. In actuality, Jon made a deal with a powerful demon, Enden av verdener. The deal was that he would be sent to the dimension of the demons, effectively broken out of prison. He would also be given immense power from the demon, making him equal, if not more powerful than the demon himself. The gain for the demon was that every kill that jon made, and every soul he took, Enden av verdener would be given more power. When Asu and Adamine found Jon, He was surprised but happy. He thanked Asu for watching after his son, and apologized to Adamine. Despite having his human emotions still, his demonic blessing did make him more aggressive and prone to murder. Jon usually only used his murder on one kind of people, Deity blessed mortals. Their souls were powerful and thus would give Ended av verdener more power, and it also fulfilled Jons blood-lust. Jon's full demon form and power made him immensely powerful, easily able to contend with Gods. Appearance and Personality Jon is a well built man. He is very tall, and extremely buff. He has short red hair, and usually dons and attire filled with the color. Prior to his blessing, his arms were both clear. After his blessing, his right arm has demonic markings on him in his human form. In his demon form, his face is very skeletal like. He has brown "Fur" around his body and alot of skeletal features. His voice is very much deeper. Jon is very cocky. He constantly tells people that he is facing that it is pointless to face him. He is much more aggressive after his demonic blessing. He has no problem with murdering his opponents, and actively searches for deity blessed mortals. He believes that committing crimes is worthwhile, because with his power, he cannot be stopped. Despite all this, he is still a very caring individual when it comes to his close friends and family. His greatest emotion however, is his blood-lust. He believes he is easily one of the most powerful beings in existence, and plans on attempting an all out conquering on the universe at some point in the near future. After he became aware of the creation gods, and saw their true power, he became slightly humbled. While he is aware he will likely never be as powerful as the creation gods, he still believes that he is one of the most powerful demons in existence. He has seen demons on his level and even a few beyond his strength, but nonetheless, he has no doubt in his mind that he is the most powerful demon ever to live. He is currently fighting in the Grand Universal Tournament. Personal Statistics Alignment: Varies, from Chaotic Neutral '''to '''Lawful Evil Name: Jonathan DoCrean Origin: Crystalblade Age: 31 Classification: Human, Demon, Warrior, Criminal Affiliation: Demon Race (Current) Theme: Jon's Theme '(I do not own this music, it is the property of Five Finger Death Punch) Powers and Abilities 'Tier: 6-A | At least 4-B '| '''4-A '| '''Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Master, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Forcefield Creation, Minor Spatial Manipulation (Jon is able to bend space with his demon powers), Creation (He is able to create a demonic life form out of nothing), Portal Creation (Jon is able to open portals that allow him and other beings to travel quickly between both dimensions, and land), Flight, Summoning (Can call forth various Demons to his aide), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (As a demon lord, he has control over his own dimension where he has demonic followers and other demonic soldiers). | (This is the powers and abilties for his Aspect of the Universe key), All previous to a much enhanced extent, Perception Manipulation (Possesses a majority of the abilities that the creation gods possess, such as Solarno), Life Creation (Imbued with the power of the creation god of life), Aura alteration (As he has the power of the creation god of positive energy, and also the creation god of negative energy, he can choose to have one or the other give him more power than the opposing one, though the negative will make him more ruthless, and the positive will make him more valiant), Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Time Manipulation (Contains all the powers of Misst and the other creation gods). Attack Potency: Continent Level (As a Demon with the power of a demonic Deity, he is much stronger than any weapons that are made by the gods and wielded by mortals, so he is able to destroy a continent with relative ease) | At least Solar System Level '''(With his full power, he is a powerful demonic deity, and thus is on equal terms of other demons and gods. He completely destroyed the solar system that Niadro came from) | '''Multi-Solar System Level (He has a huge power level increase. His attacks were able to destroy 3 solar systems within Aragor's galaxy) | Universe Level+ '(Stronger than the creation gods, including Misst by a staggering amount. He wields the power of his entire universe, and as he is imbued with the power of all of his creation gods, can destroy it and everything that ever took place in it. He was chosen out of all lifeforms in his universe to wield this power. He is able to destroy infinitely sized universes, and erase their entire history, as stated by Gombru) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Is comparable to Asu) | Possibly '''FTL+ '(He is able to travel the solar system planet to planet, very quickly) | At least 'FTL+ '| Likely '''Massively FTL+ (Should be at the minimum as fast as Solarno) Lifting Strength: Class P '(Was able to lift and hold back an asteroid that was going to hit the earth) | '''Class Y '(Planets are light objects to him) | At least 'Class Y '| At least '''Class Y, likely Immensely higher Striking Strength: Continent Level (Jon is much stronger than Asu, whose weapon can destroy Continents) | Large Planet Class (Jon is able to destroy planets individually and destroy the solar system) | Likely Multi-Solar System Class '(Should be as strong physically as he is magically, if not slightly less) | '''Universal+ ' '''Durability: Continent Level '(Was mostly unharmed by the strike of Asu's blade) | At least '''Solar System Level '(The Demons and Gods are both able to destroy and create the solar system, and they have fought many times over it. He took an attack from Niadro that was equal to DoCreans most powerful.) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Took attacks from a demon lord just as powerful as him) | '''Universal+ (Fights other aspects of other universes) Stamina: Godlike '''| '''Virtually Inexhaustible '''in both demon forms | Likely '''Infinite Range:' '''Standard Melee Range with melee attacks, Hundreds of meters with magical attacks. | Extended Melee Range with melee attacks, Thousands of Kilometers with magical attacks. Interplanetary with his most powerful attacks. | Interstellar with magical attacks, extended melee range with melee attacks. | Likely Universal with his attacks. '''Standard Equipment': None Notable Intelligence: Jonathan is a con, thief, and playboy. He is very good at scheming opponents and angering them. He is an expert weapons user, though he prefers to use his fists in hand to hand combat. He is also very knowledgeable in magic, specializing in a form of Pyromancy. As a demon, he has a much more battle conscious mind, he is constantly analyzing his opponent and himself. His battle instincts are that of an ancient demon. Weaknesses: Despite his demonic powers, he is still mostly human in this form and can still be slain. Should he die while in human form, his human body will die, and he will remain a demon forever, and sooner or later, lose his human personality | None Notable Key: Human Form (Post Demon Powers) | Demon Lord Form '| '''True Demon Awakening '| '''Aspect of the Universe Notable Attacks and Techniques Expert Pyromancer Jon is extremely capable with his signature magic, Pyromancy. Before his demon powers were given to him, his flames were powerful but nothing near what they became after he was given demonic powers. After his demonic powers, his flames were increase by a large amount, and he has been able to do much more damage, effortlessly defeating Asu. He can create, control, manipulate, and shape flames to his will. * Demon Flame Attack - Hellish Blaze: Jons most powerful attack, only accessible in demon form. This attack destroyed the Solar System that Niadro came from. Demon Form Jon is able to activate a demon form, given to him when he made a deal with the demon Enden av verdener. In this form, he is the most powerful demon in his solar system, and even one of the most powerful ones in the universe, making it into the Grand Universal Tournament. His power is much more powerful than his human form. He has shown that with his most powerful attacks are able to destroy Niadro's Solar System. * True Demon Awakening '''- The True Demon Awakening is a form that exceptionally powerful demons are able to access. In this form, Jon is much faster, stronger, and able to create larger waves of fire. Within this form, he was able to destroy 3 solar systems inside of the Galaxy that the grand universal tournament. '''Aspect of the Universe Aspect of the Universe is a form that Jon is able to access due to being given the power of all of the creation gods combining, effectively, the strongest being in his universe. Being several times stronger than even the creation gods working together, he is able to destroy the universe and everything that ever took place in it. His flames are now black. He also wields the same powers as the other creation gods, to a higher extent. * Negative Overpower - Using the power of the creator of negative energy in his universe, Primeval, he is able to unbalance his energies in order to have his negative energy overpower his positive energy, making him more ruthless and sadistic. * Positive Overpower - Using the power of the creator of positive energy in his universe, Mirogin, he is able to unbalance his energies in order to have his positive energy overpower his negative energy, making him more valiant and honorable. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/sCategory:Crystalblade Character Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2